


5 times Dick and Wally weren't dating (no, really)

by TheRebelHunter, TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But they're not, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, cuteness, implied sex, literally everyone thinks they're together, until they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: … And one time they were





	5 times Dick and Wally weren't dating (no, really)

 

  * _1_



 

 

“Are you ignoring your comms for a reason?” Raven asked as she walked into Robin’s bedroom, holding her own comm system.

“Huh?” Dick looked over, pausing in his training. “My… Oh!” Dick raced over to where his comm was laying on a table, inspecting it.

“Apparently your boyfriend called you three times before he called me. And here, it’s your boyfriend,” she deadpanned, tossing her comms to him.

 _I wish._ “He’s not my boyfriend!” Dick gave her a look before answering the comm. “Hey Babe. Sorry, I was training and missed your call, what’s up?”

“Of course you were. Where did you hide my favourite sneakers? I can’t find them!”

“I haven’t seen them,” Dick lied. He was currently wearing them. “Did you check your closet, hun?”

“Yup and I found you. Seriously, did you steal them? Rude. Normal people steal shirts, you know. And hoodies.”

“You don’t wear hoodies,” Dick pointed out. “Besides, these can keep my feet nice and comfy while training. Do you want my feet to get hurt? You’re the rude one,” Dick joked.

“Fine. But I’m going to Gotham to raid your closet.”

“I live in Jump now, remember?” Dick rose his brow.

“I’ve seen your closet there, babe. It’s all work clothes and a few pairs of jeans and hoodies. All your normal civvies are still in Gotham.”

Raven rose a brow and left the room, clearly forgotten about.

If they weren't together, they definitely needed to get their act together.

 

  * __2__



 

 

“Hey Kid!” Barry smiled as the two were fighting the villain of the week. “What are your plans for you and Robin’s anniversary? When is it anyway?”

“What?!” Wally yelped, stumbling. “Anniversary?”

“Kid, don’t tell me you forgot about your anniversary?” Barry frowned as he dodged an attack. “I mean, I know you’re both guys but I doubt Dick will be happy if he finds out you forgot.”

“We’re not together, uncle Barry,” Wally answered.

This time, Barry stumbled. “Wait… What? Did you break up? I'm sorry Kid!” He frowned in concern. “Us speedsters love with all our hearts, that sucks…”

“Oh my god,” Wally groaned. “Rob is just my best friend!”

“Whatever you need to help you recover, Kid,” Barry sighed sadly and shook his head as they finally defeated the villain. They seemed so in love too.

Wally came to a stop beside his uncle. “We’re not dating and we never have, uncle Barry.”

“Really?” Barry frowned in confusion. “Huh… With how you two always act, I just assumed...”

“Assumptions make an ass out of you and me,” Wally hummed. “Anyway, I’m heading to Jump. Rob and I have plans to defeat Cy and BB.”

“Alright Kiddo.” Barry ruffled his hair.

Wally was way too transparent sometimes.

 

  * __3__



 

“... Dick, how long did you think you could hide this from me?” Bruce asked, in full bat uniform, crossing his arms. He had come to Jump to talk to Dick about his… Relationship with a certain speedster.

“Oh, hi dad,” Dick hummed casually. “Hide what? And are we not using code names anymore? Sweet!”

“Your team is out and I assume you have some sort of security.” Bruce rose a brow. “And don’t play coy, your boyfriend.”

“I want to tell my friends my name,” Dick huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not fair that only Wally knows. Also, I don’t have a boyfriend. Pretty sure that’s Tim.”

“... I already talked to Tim about Connor, and I only allowed you to tell Wally because he's your boyfriend. Honestly, Dick. This is just getting sad, you’re not even trying to hide it.”

Dick looked at his adoptive father for a long moment. “Dad, I think you need to get more sleep. Your detective skills are slipping. Wal and I aren’t together.”

Bruce rose a brow and gave a “hm….” before adding after a few minutes, “Could have fooled me, with how you act with him and talk to him.”

Dick shrugged. “We’re just best friends, dad.”

“I'm sure you are.” Bruce squeezed his shoulder.

He could keep up the charade if Dick wanted to.

 

  * __4__



 

“Grayson! Get your boyfriend under control!” Damian growled. “He’s disturbing Batcow! Why did you have to choose this imbecile as the object of your affections?”

“He’s eating my food,” Jason grumbled. “I worked hard on cooking it too!”

“And your complaint, Tim?” Dick asked.

“Tim fainted about ten minutes ago,” Jason explained “Seriously, get Wally under control!”

“You can do better,” Damian growled.

“Okay, one, you made food for everyone Jay. And two, Walls is not my boyfriend!” Dick huffed, getting up to check on Tim.

“You’re still keeping up that futile charade?” Damian called after him with a glare.

“I made food for the family! Until you officially introduce him, he’s not a family member,” Jason called at the same time.

Dick rolled his eyes. “It’s not a charade, babybat. And Wally’s been my best friend for years. He’s family.”

“Nope, only family members and their significant others. Control your totally-not-boyfriend,” Jason hummed.

“Why me?” Dick groaned.

“You’re the one who decided West was the one for you,” Damian pointed out.

His brother was such a fool, and Damian wondered, not for the first time, why he would love an even bigger fool.

 

  * __5__



 

“How many times did Robin blow you off on a date for Wally?” Artemis asked Starfire.

“Oh my God, so many,” Starfire laughed. “I lost count after a long while.”

“Every crisis between the two was apparently the end of the world. They’d always drop everything,” Zatanna laughed.

“I'm surprised I hadn't seen it earlier, Wally is so gone on that boy.” Artemis agreed with a smile.

“Yet we dated them anyway,” Starfire giggled.

“Amen,” the other two girls chuckled.

“They so deserve each other, though,” Artemis hummed. “I’m glad they have each other.”

Zatanna nodded. “They’re still denying it though.”

“That’s what Jason said,” Starfire agreed.

“Still?” Artemis frowned. “Surely they’d know none of us would care right? I mean hell, Kon and Tim are dating.”

“And they’re so cute together,” Zatanna chuckled.

“Maybe it's because of how many Exs Dick has?” M’gann suggested, speaking upon the topic for the first time.

“Mm, maybe. Think Wally’s jealous?” Zatanna chuckled.

“Maybe, he’s hardly Dick’s first ginger.” Star nodded. “I know Dick though, Wally’s it for him.”

“He kinda is though. The clues have been there since before he joined up with the Titans and met you,” Artemis mused.

“And yet I still dated him.” Star huffed with a laugh. “You’re right though.”

There was no way they weren’t together when they were unable to date anyone else.

 

  * __… and plus 1__



 

“I can't believe it took me this long…” Dick chuckled breathlessly and cuddled close to Way under the ginger’s blankets.

“I can’t believe it took _us_ this long,” Wally hummed, nuzzling into Dick’s hair.

“I just… I definitely want to make this an us thing,” Dick hummed, relaxing. “I mean _Dad_ thought we were dating!”

“I think everyone has for years,” Wally chuckled. “I knew I wanted you, but I thought you were straight and into… Fuck, how many chicks have you dated again?”

“Four, I think, and yes, the circus kid is totally straight.” Dick snorted and kissed him gently. “I was for years as well, I just figured you wouldn’t be interested in me.”

“Four? Lemme guess, Zatanna, Star, Raven and… Babs?” Wally asked with a hum, holding Dick close.

“... Five, M’gann too,” Dick admitted.

“Aw, come on!” Wally laughed. “I wanted her first.”

“Not sorry,” Dick laughed and kissed him. “Besides, you have me now, and despite what people think, I don’t share.”

Wally hummed and rolled them over so he was hovering over Dick. “Neither do I. Now, let’s put that circus flexibility to the test again, shall we Nightwing?” he purred.

“As long as you vibrate like you did last time, definitely.” Dick smirked and leaned up, kissing him and arms going around his neck.

“Done deal,” Wally promised.

They had a lot of time to make up for, after all.

 


End file.
